


Creativity

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Original Work
Genre: Final Destination AU, M/M, Telon is Death and Fuuma is the Entity that keeps messing up his plans, and it’s all in good fun, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Humans are dumb, on that they can both agree
Relationships: Telon Maelorn/Fuuma Thrael
Kudos: 1





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Telon and Fuuma are ocs that my friend Cait and I made, they’re wonderful

Humans were so silly, Fuuma thought to himself as yet another one ignored his warnings. Fuuma tried again to send a premonition, warning him about the misaligned spark plug that would set off yet another of Telon’s convoluted sequences of events leading to a mass death. But once again, the human simply shrugged it off, passing it off as a nightmare and getting into his doomed car.

“Hey, this one isn’t your fault.” Telon said conversationally from beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the human drove off towards his death. Fuuma sighed, leaning into his husband’s side with a grumble.

“Why don’t they listen?” he complained, “No matter how obvious I make it, they just don’t listen.”

“At least you try.” Telon consoled him, dipping to kiss his cheek, “It’s not your fault only a few humans seem to understand your warnings.” Fuuma whined, leaning more into him in a wordless demand for more affection. Telon gave it with a soft chuckle as the sound of squealing tires and calamity began to filter in from the distance. Telon knew he’s have to go soon, to make sure everything was happening by his design, but he trusted his ingenuity enough to leave it for a few moments to comfort his put out husband.

“Remember when we met?” Fuuma asked, “When you kept trying to impress me with ridiculous rube goldberg type death traps?”

“And the entire time I was trying to figure out who kept warning the humans about my plans.” Telon chuckled, “Who kept ruining my courting gifts to you. My dumb ass really thought death would impress you.”

“Death does impress me.” Fuuma giggled, “The man, not the act.”

“You’re so sweet.” Telon smiled, “I felt like such an idiot when I realized you were the one warning them.”

“If I recall, you freaked out and hid for a few weeks because you thought I hated you.” Fuuma kissed his cheek, “Lin had to leave his nice cozy forest to drag you out of hiding.”

“He never forgave me.” Telon sighed, “But now we’re all happy. Even if you still thwart my plans a lot, like yesterday.” he added teasingly. Fuuma puffed up his cheeks.

“That lady’s birthday was coming up!” he exclaimed, “If I hadn’t made her drop her quarter, she’d have died at that laundromat!”

“As was my design!” Telon laughed, having long since gotten over any real unhappiness at Fuuma messing up his grand designs. Now, he simply found it in him to be charmed at the creative ways his husband found to throw him off. Fuuma grumbled good-naturedly, turning so he could give Telon a real hug. Telon happily wrapped him up in his arms, always happy to hold him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay much longer. Duty called, and the sounds from the nearby freeway were beginning to die off, no pun intended. 

Humans. Humans and their machines, so much fun. Telon remembered back in the day, when a plague or a wild training accident was about as creative as he could reasonably get. Nowadays it was  _much_ more fun. Telon reluctantly let Fuuma go, smiling a little when his husband whined.

“I have to go, sweetling.” Telon murmured, patting his head, “That freeway won’t clean itself up.”

“Fine.” Fuuma grumbled, making no effort to move, “What’s your next plan?”

“Cruise ship capsize in the pacific.” he gave the information easily, “In about a month.” Fuuma gasped, slapping his shoulder lightly.

“Telon! That’s gonna ruin people’s vacations!”

“A job is a job, Fuuma.” Telon laughed, “But hey, I hear lots of people who take cruises are into the occult, should be plenty of takers for your premonitions.”

“It’s no fun if they  _want_ the premonitions.” he grumbled, reluctantly pulling away, “Fine, go do your dark duty and leave me all alone and sad.”

“Oh, baby.” he cooed, cupping his face, “I’ll be back in a jiffy, you’ll see.”

“You better.” Fuuma huffed, making a valiant effort to stay mad before deflating with a giggle, “You’re making dinner tonight.”

“Of course.” he nodded, “Anything you want.”

“Ice cream!”

“Within reason.” he laughed at his pout, “But now I really do have to go.”

“Okay.” Fuuma sighed, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Telon kissed him, “See you at home.”

“See you.” he smiled, “And just you wait! I’m totally gonna ruin your cruise ship plan!”

“I can’t wait.” Telon laughed fondly, and he really couldn’t. 


End file.
